Photographs
by Vintageranger
Summary: Katherine's search for love


Katherine was in a straightening up her kitchen in anticipation of her parent's visit the next day, she prided herself on keeping a clean house but knowing her mother she'd show up with a glove and black light to look for fingerprints. She went to her closet for a broom and was surprised to find a box still sitting unopened from the move, she grapped a box cutter and sliced open the top and smiled when she realized what was inside. Her picture albums, she sat on the floor and cracked open the top album titled high school

The first picture was from her first day at in Angel Grove, she looked at the picture and was flooded with memories from that first day she had arrived in town, she had been apprehensive but excited. She paused on the picture realizing that day was important for more then one reason it was the same day she first saw the people that would impact her life in more ways then she could ever dream. Her parents had encouraged her to check out her new hometown, she had set out on walk when she heard laughter and turned her head and found it was coming from the direction of a group of teenagers. They practically screamed "American good looks" but one in practicaular caught her eye he was gorgeous ,tall, and built but it wasn't just that he seemed to radiant warmth and love especially on the cute short brunette at his side. Katherine had friends back home but nothing like the connection she saw with six teens a few yards away from her.

Katherine eyes swept to the next picture. It was from the day at the amusement park and her face showed the happiness that filled her heart at that moment. She was a ranger and even after everything she had done under Rita's spell the rangers Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Tommy had welcomed her with open arms.

Moving on she came upon a picture from her ski trip with Tommy and Billy, to most it would look like three friends enjoying a weekend away but the undercurrent in the picture was known to few and even though Tommy was smiling his eyes showed the pain he was feeling. Kimberly had broken up with him and it was devastating to her now good friend. Katherine couldn't deny it had been one of the most confusing moments of her life as well. She had a crush on Tommy form the first moment she met him and watching him and Kimberly together, the way he fought almost to the death for her. had only intensified the crush. She had wanted to comfort him but part her wanted to grap him and never let go.

The next picture was from Ernie's luau and if you had thought Katherine looked happy in the second picture you hadn't seen anything yet. She was surrounded on each side by her best friends in the world, Tanya the girl that had become the new yellow and the best friend a girl could ever ask for and Tommy, finally her Tommy. He may have taken awhile but he had finally shown he liked her and had asked her out which she accepted with glee. She was dating Tommy Oliver and she had felt like she had met her partner for life.

She saw a picture fall from the album as she closed it and grinned at the muscular guy in red, she picked it up and made her way to her bedroom, pulled back the covers and slid next to her husband who laid his arm gently across her stomach . She held up the picture and he grimaced.

"Look at my hair, what was I thinking?" he groaned

"I think you look cute" Katherine said with a grin

He leaned over and kissed her gently " Thats why I love you"

"I love you to Jason"

Katherine had met the man she would share her life with in high school. Looking back she realized she had fallen for the man that loved Kimberly. It wasn't her love story, she know she could have been happy and content with Tommy , she also knew now that it wouldn't have been enough for either of them or what the deserved. Love may not come easy but in the end its well worth it.

"So how exactly did you get this picture? Jason asked

"You can thank Mrs. Oliver for that" Katherine answered with a laugh

"I should have known Kimberly was behind this"Jason stated with an amused grin "So thats what you were doing out there, I thought you had got lost"

"No it just took me a couple twist and turns to get here" Katherine replied with a smile as she snuggled in his arms "where I belong"


End file.
